Kingdom of Corona
by ImperfectSystem
Summary: Eugene and Rapunzel, a married couple getting into the swing of ruling a kingdom.


They hid within the shadows cast by the ruins. It was a far darker day…wasn't even midday yet and already the skies seemed gloomy. The sun had already begun lacking in the warmth it usually eradiated, hiding behind grey clouds. All in all, Eugene was feeling miserable. He had spent all day chasing these demonic sycophants from one side of his kingdom to the other. It was tedious, something he should have just left in Maximus' care. He usually dealt with these criminal types, right?

Then again these were not normal criminals. Apart from kidnapping little girls and then murdering them, it was the fact that they were in possession of some very sensitive information regarding security. Seeing as Eugene and his legion were already out to aid a neighbouring kingdom of rebels, his wife had requested he see to the cultists.

A brotherhood of men and women who seemed to have the notion that Rapunzel, his wife and their queen, was going to bring about the destruction of Corona and hence why they resulted to even attempted assassination were driven out by Maximus…Eugene could not fathom why he did not continue his pursuit.

'What's the plan, Your Grace?' whispered the general beside him.

Eugene looked over the stone slab he hid behind. In the middle of the ruins were a group of fifty heavily armed men bearing the Brotherhood of Shadow's banner at the head. Eugene groaned. It was easily fifty against…he looked back at his own men and sighed. Sixteen…

He did not like those odds.

'Max, when I get back I'm going to kill you!' he cursed in hushed tone before drawing out his sword. When he looked over again he noticed some had ventured further away from the rest of the group that huddled over a fire. Seven now stood around the outskirts, probably there to do their business.

Looking closely at the head of the group in the middle, Eugene saw his objectives. One of the men produced a hard leather-bound document that contained maps, charts and secrets as well as many clever placed traps and spies. Not to mention the exact trade connections vital to Corona's economic system. He'd read through it before though he did not understand its importance, in all of the kingdoms united, Corona stood as the most wealthiest and prosperous in comparison. Was it necessary to slaughter all these…oh wait...he remembered…the murders.

'Okay, Nathaniel, I need you to take your five men, incapacitate the strays, as quietly as possible.' The general nodded. 'Go all the way around and then wait for the signal. The rest of us will also circle around and discretely lock positions.' He looked over his hiding spot once again. He saw around eight columns surrounding them, which gave him an idea. It wasn't going to make thing easier though it might buy them time and save lives. 'I will take to the skies, wait for my signal and then attack at once while Nathaniel provides backup.' He waited for his men to confirm, with a salute the soldiers all sped off.

Sighing, Eugene unbuckled the sword belt around his waist and instead attached it around over his torso so the sword now rested against his back. In his time as Flynn Ryder, master thief and scoundrel, Eugene had gotten quite adept at scaling buildings without detection. Now, climbing the first column, he was glad that those skills had stayed with him.

It was roughly three metres to the other column. Taking a breath in, Eugene leapt into the air and landed on top of the second column, it was then that he realised that it would actually be easy.

While the king continued to leap from one pillar to another, below him, Nathaniel's team successfully took out the cult members that strayed away from the other pack. They needn't kill them but simply knocked them out while one stayed behind for a minute to bind them. It was a flawless plan, and one King Eugene had gone over with them on countless training days.

Masterfully, like a ghost, Eugene leapt onto one column after another, no step out of place, no sound emanating. Sometimes the men would question why he was their ruler…then they'd see him in action and whispers stopped.

Down below, Aggravaine studied the book. He found the words intriguing, their secrets fascinating. He could not wait to report his findings to the Grandmaster. They were searching for something, a weapon of unspeakable power and it so happens, that device lives deep down within Corona's Secret Vaults.

That night, Aggravaine was going to sleep very we…a small grumble of stone fell atop his fingers, causing him to look directly above him. And like a phantom of the void swept over him and everything became dark.

* * *

><p>It took less than an hour…hell it took less than ten minutes to knock all fifty cultists out cold and detain them. They needed to wait an extra three hours for Maximus the Stallion to arrive with his Royal Guards. They made the arrest and all of them returned home.<p>

Eugene gave out a long awaited sigh of relief once he got a look at his kingdom, shimmering gold within the rich showering of sun light. They were going home. His soldiers, all of which he knew had loved ones waiting for them— wives, husbands, children, brothers, and sisters, waiting for months to see them again. How they ached, memories.

The streets cheered at their coming, flowers were thrown, showering the troops with their love and affection. Some of the men even dove down to pick up their children, giving them a ride up to the Royal Palace.

Riding upon Maximus, Eugene and his closest friend made their way up the slopes leading to the huge castle that overlooked the golden kingdom. For some reason it seemed a whole lot brighter around. The clouds receding into nothing, allowing the warmth seep in. once he reached the palace courtyard, he was surprised to find only the former queen, Rapunzel's mother, standing before them, hands crossed in front of her lap as she smiled at them.

Dismounting Maximus, the two approached her as equals once more. Upon habit, Eugene bows low to his mother-in-law whom chuckles and reminds him once again to dispel the need to do so again.

Eugene nods before asking her, 'Where's Rapunzel?'

Suddenly her smile falters into s grim look, not a frown…but the attempt at indifference was not working. 'She's with her father,' she answers.

* * *

><p>There is a garden, bright and beautiful. Alive with all manner of creatures big and small, it was a kingdom to itself. There the flowers bloomed bright. It was also the final resting place of the former King of Corona, now joining his ancestors in the heavens.<p>

Marking his death was a simple gravestone sitting at the foot of the First King statue. The giant man, stern bearded face, sword razed in victory, protected the rulers buried below him.

A small framed woman kneels down before the latest gravestone. Her golden crown occupied short brown hair, enchanting. Her green eyes fight back the tears while her mouth though closed, prays for her father.

Eugene enters the grounds still in his battle worn clothes. His Aqua-blue, sleeveless vest over a white shirt, held tight by a black belts with gold buckle in the shape of Corona's Solaris emblem. He pauses to watch her when he realises she had not noticed his presence as of yet.

She was wearing not her traditional pink dress but a grey one, grey with silver embroidery.

Slowly he approaches her in almost tip toes, and when he was close enough, he was sure she'd felt him behind her. 'Seeking company from the dead?' he asked, half serious and mirthful.

He hears her sigh as he rests a gentle hand on her shoulder. 'Their silence speaks volumes to me…memories I have no right to.' She then stand up and turns to face her beloved. 'But my king returns. I think it's time _I_ did too.' They jumped into the other's arms, capturing each other's awaiting lips with longing. 'I've missed you, Eugene.' She whispers between the kiss. 'I never realised foreign assignments would be so lengthy.'

'I know,' Eugene started, 'I've missed you too, Rapunzel. Oh God I've missed you.' After their kiss, the stayed there in each other's embrace, rejoicing in the warmth of the other. 'Who knew being king would be so tiring. I think I have a better appreciation and respect for you father.' To this they broke apart. Eugene looked to the grave. 'I hope I've told him that enough.'

Rapunzel took his hand, a reassuring gesture, and rested her head on his arm as they headed back to the Royal Palace. 'Father would be proud of you, Flynn Ryder.'

He chuckled at her words as if they were but jests not to be taken seriously. 'He'd be proud of the both of us I think.'

* * *

><p>At the palace, Eugene was changed out of his battle worn, donning now a more kingly blue coat that reached his knees, cut at the back from the bottom to just below his buttocks. Atop his head was a magnificent golden crown with a sun disk resting over his forehead.<p>

They stayed at the Palace Archives chambers where Eugene replaced his father-in-law's sabre back in its resting place atop the mantelpiece.

Rapunzel sat at her desk, reading a book newly transcribed—a gift from the King of Drioka.

'So I take it the cultists have been apprehended?' Rapunzel asked her husband, eyes never leaving her read. 'Did you get the records back?'

'Ah, yeah, we did. They've been taken to the dungeons for questioning.' When he saw that look of expectation, the king just had to sigh. 'Don't worry I left them with Vladimir and Attila, they're in safe hands.'

The queen chuckled at this. She certainly adored her many friends, though strange they were—they were almost like family to her. 'What about the mission to Corinth? Did your intervention aid in the civil wars at all?'

Eugene continued to stare at the sword, he often wondered if the King had made a mistake in naming him next in line for the throne. Sometimes he often doubted his worthy claim as king. It was unhealthy naming a former thief as a ruler of kingdoms. 'We fought back the rebellion as best we could. It's hard to fight against people who are united by a dream of their own. The rebels want the Corinthian walls taken down, letting the wildlings out, King Minos wants to keep them there at all costs.'

'Some people say that Minos keeps his deformed son Asterion there.'

Eugene scoffed, dismissing the stories, 'Gossips, I'm sure. Still, Minos is keeping secrets, and I don't think it wise for Corona to continue the support when we know nothing of the situation.' Eugene came to sit with his wife. She seemed so engrossed in her book, she had always been an avid reader, it was getting a little annoying at times. He read the book's cover, The Adventures of Heinrich Grimm. He smiled at her before snatching the book out of her hands.

'Hay, give that back!' She pleaded, reaching out, attempting to grab it from her husband's hands. They seemed to move all over the table, messing up stacks of paper and books, knocking them to the ground while the couple wrestled for the rights to the bound document in their hands.

'Not until I get a kiss from my incredibly beautiful wi—'Eugene was cut off abruptly by his wife's soft lips.

It lasted a few minutes before they both agreed they needed air. As agreed, The King reunited her Queen with her book. They were interrupted by a knock on the library door—one of their servants requesting entry.

The servant was a short old lady, Greta was her name. She came from a peasant family from Kassel. 'Your Grace, I have a letter for you…the both of you Your Highness,' said Greta, finally addressing her king. She handed Rapunzel the envelope before ripping it open.

'What's it say?' Eugene was reaching out for the parchment but Rapunzel holds it further away.

'It's from Arendelle,' she declared. 'Princess Elsa of Arendelle is of age and soon to be crowned Queen come next season.'

Eugene's brow shot up. 'Princess Elsa? What happened to Maurice and Jennifer?'

Rapunzel suddenly became silent. Her eyes became quite distant and Eugene feared he may have chosen his words clumsily. 'They perished in a storm at sea while travelling on their own aid mission.'

Immediately Eugene amended his previous statement. He expressed his shock and made a mental reminder to give the future queen of Arendelle his condolences. The loss of a parent is always a great tragedy. He above most should understand that.

'There will be a coronation ceremony next season and the representatives of the Allied Kingdoms are invited.' The queen looked at the paper inquisitively. 'We'll have to go then. Tristan isn't even back from Kassel and he's our only foreign representative.'

The king raised his hands to stop her ideas. 'Wow, wow, wow, I just got back from another kingdom, I'm not going to leave for Arendelle just to attend a party. Plus we don't even know her—'

'But we knew Maurice and Jennifer well. We need to show our support in this uncertain time. It's our duty as Kings and Queens—'

'No,' the king began, 'our duty falls to our own borders first.' Eugene was not buying what his wife was saying. If one thing about ruling a kingdom has taught him, is that you need both eyes to run it, two and that's only leaving it mostly to chance. Eugene stroked his bearded chin as he thought, 'Who will look after the kingdom while we're gone?'

Rapunzel shrugged. 'Mother could do it,' said Rapunzel. 'She could take the position of Queen Regent for the season too. Give us some much needed peace where we could visit the Snuggly Duckling.'

Eugene thought on the prospect for a few minutes, weighing his options carefully. They'd just apprehended a potential rebellion and stamped out any threat to national security but danger was still a possibility at this point. He'd had a life of recklessness and he was not about to integrate that with his new life as king. 'I'll think about it, Honey,' Eugene replied. 'We'll work it out later. Right now, I'm tired, hungry and a little annoyed I didn't get the proper welcoming.'

He watched as Rapunzel stood up, looking at him with a seductive smirk before moving to his side with an even more provocative sway in her hips, 'Oh really?' She cooed. 'Proper welcoming, is it?'

Eugene gulped. 'Well let's just say, Blondie, that I've been pretty lonely out there on my own—' The king's last words were cut short when his beautiful wife swooped sown and captured his lips, savouring his taste. 'Ah, well…finally some—'

'Oh shut up, Ryder.'

**Author's Note: **

**I'm not entirely sure what to do with this one. I've just recently rewatched **_**Tangled**_ **and loved it. In my opinion it's perhaps better than Frozen in many ways. Oh and is it just me or does Flynn Ryder remind me a bit of Ezio from Assassin's Creed 2? **

**As for this, I have no plans here though there is potential, I simply have nothing as of yet. I don't know if this is an oneshot or something more. I'll leave that up to you guys. Please review and tell me what you guys think. Plus if you guys also read Harry Potter fanfiction, I'm establishing a shared universe merging some of my favourite fandoms and universes into one big fic. Like The Avengers and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. I want to know where I should post that. There's so much merging it can't be a Crossover fic but…I don't know.**


End file.
